Conventional smoking devices, including cigarettes, cigars and pipes, are associated with a variety of problems. These devices burn tobacco, which creates a significant fire risk in, for example, cars, home, offices, factories, mines, and in many other environments. Further, the burning of tobacco creates tar, which is believed to be cause health problems, including, for example, cancer. In addition, inhalation of second-hand smoke by third-parties increases the health risk of the third-parties developing such conditions.
For those and other reasons, many facilities have banned smoking indoors and on their properties. However, many smokers enjoy regular smoking, and may experience unpleasant psychological or even physiological withdrawal symptoms if they are unable to smoke frequently.
To address that issue, smoking-substitute devices have been developed, which enable the user to experience some of the physical and chemical sensations associated with smoking, without actually generating smoke or fire. As such, these devices are not affected by the restrictions imposed by statutory and other smoking bans.
For example, electronic cigarettes have been developed. These devices resemble a cigarette and are battery-powered electronic devices. Electronic cigarettes typically include, for example, a cigarette-shaped tube and a mouthpiece. The cigarette-shaped tube typically includes a replaceable or refillable liquid cartridge, a heating element, and a power source.
Once the replaceable or refillable liquid cartridge is emptied, it must either be replaced or refilled. Replacing cartridges can be expensive and traditional refilling techniques, such as pouring liquid into the liquid cartridge can be messy and troublesome.
What is needed is an electronic cigarette and an electronic cigarette refilling apparatus that avoids the problems of the prior art.